All Good Fun
by InLoveWithMysteries
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Always". Atem and Death are bored out of their wits and decide to have a friendly Duel. Unfortunately, they have no place to play. Full summary inside. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Special thanks:** A special thanks to Jehbel for helping me with this story. It has been a long process, but we made it!

If you have waited for this sequel, I do appologise for the long wait. Feel free to comment, every point you make is an opportunity for me to be a better writer.

* * *

 **All Good Fun**

 **Summary:** _The deceased Atem Muto works in the library of Toth while waiting for his little brother, Yugi, to join him for their last journey to the Land of the Dead. But when Toth gives him some time off as a reward for hard work, Atem gets bored. It's not any easier for his new best friend, Death. She's been temporarily suspended from work. When two strong, proud and utterly bored Duel Monsters Duellists hang out in the Shadow Realm, anything can happen._

* * *

 **Part One: Boredom**

 _Death's POV_

Some people think that Mondays are the worst. Personally, I have always liked Mondays as they give us a new day and a new week to look forward to. However, my case is a bit different. I don't count days. I can't tell you if it's Monday or Saturday. I can't even tell you if it's the Mexican _Dia de los Muertos_ or if it's Christmas Eve in Norway. Why? Because time works differently in Limbo than on Earth.

All right, that's quite the understatement.

There is no time in Limbo – there is only now. Which makes it very hard to calculate your working hours and even harder to know whether you are entitled to a vacation or not. This is also the reason that I can't tell you for how long I had been suspended.

They do that sometimes, the Gods.

I break their completely insane rules for…. Reasons, and then I am suspended. I stopped worrying about suspension for what feels like eons ago. No wait, it can't be eons since I'm only 18.

Or am I 25?

My head hurts!

To focus on what's important here, folks: I was suspended and had literally nothing to do besides reading. There isn't much you can do in Limbo when you are half-mortal and bored out of your wits. You can either read or find someone to talk to. This is why I found myself in the far end of Toth's library, reading old scriptures about Gods know what, when I heard the distinct sound of careful and almost weightless footsteps crossing the floor in my direction. I smirked.

As I looked over the top of my glasses, my gaze met that of a young spirit with eclectic hair and a white shirt. I closed my book.

"Let me guess, D. You are bored, aren't you?" my friend inquired.

"And you are very perceptive, Atem. Am I in your way?"

I pulled out my backpack from under the table in an attempt to make way. The spirit just gestured for me to stop and took a seat in front of me. With his arms and legs crossed, he leaned back nonchalantly. No, I wasn't in his way. He told me, very matter-of-factly, that Toth had ordered him to take some time off.

This may seem strange at first; a God telling you to relax, but this was my homie, Atem. The guy couldn't stop working his pants off if the World Championship in Duel Monsters depended on it. The reason for this is that if Atem stops working, his mind will automatically wander back to his younger brother, Yugi, and his grandfather, Solomon, in the Land of the Living.

Then he'll think of that time I used my Shadow Magic to allow him to say goodbye to his brother.

… and then he'll ask me this question:

 _Are you sure that you did the right thing, Death?_

"OK. I'm suspended. You are off duty. Are you just as bored as I am, Atem?"

"Oh Gods, yes!"

"D'you wanna play Duel Monsters?"

"Sure, but where?"

"The staff room in Admin?"

"Sounds good to me."

He lend a hand in gathering my stuff before we went out of the library together. Nothing beats boredom like a good old-fashioned game of Duel Monsters with your best bud.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow Realm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Part 2: The Shadow Realm**

 _Atem's POV_

"I'm sorry Death, but you know how things tend to…eh…break or dissolve whenever you are playing a game with one of your friends around here.  
I'm not allowed to let you use the staff room or the tea kitchen. Sorry…" the lady in the administrative building ventured.

Neither Death nor I were amused.

It was the umpteenth time that we were refused to borrow a table and two chairs.

We were running short of options.

The ancient Egyptian Gods weren't keen on letting their beautiful architecture be subjected to a game between the two most over powered, aggressive youths in all of Limbo.

I can't blame them.

Especially not Master Toth.

I _am_ fond of that library myself.

Zeus generally doesn't let people borrow stuff from Mount Olympus, because too many objects are never returned.

The Norse Gods were having a conference in the domain of Death's Aunt Hel.

 _How inconvenient._

I furrowed a brow.

"Couldn't we ask your Great-great-great-grandfather if we might use his kitchen? It's a nice, quiet place." My pale friend buttoned her jean jacket, deep concentration visible in her face. She seemed to internally debate the possibility intensely.

Death sighed as she finally answered.

"Sorry Atem. But the Council of Sore Losers is monitoring my home. If we play in the Kitchen, we'll have Destiny on our tails before you can say, 'let's duel'. He isn't keen on monster summoning, since it works differently here than it does in the Land of the Living. If Great-Grand allows us to play at home, he'll be out of a job."

Death did seem to feel a sting of guilt as we marched on in our seemingly futile attempt to find a place to duel. She was, who she was – and she never lost at anything. Every time she played a game with someone, she always won. For some unimaginable reason, this always resulted in tables and chairs being totalled by her losing opponent. Well, unless her opponent was me.

"Hey Atem! I think I have an idea!" she volunteered. I removed my hands from my tricoloured hair, "What do you suggest?" I challenged, genuinely curious.

"I suggest we take this to the Shadow Realm!" Death's bright navy blue lips smirked. I nodded back in confirmation. That was a good idea.

If there was any a place to be left alone, it was the Shadow Realm.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Part 3: Preparations**

 _Death's POV_

Let me make one thing perfectly clear: I love duelling, and I love it even more when I duel against Atem.  
That being said, I had my doubts about this particular duel. The Shadow Realm is not a nice place to visit.  
It's not the kind of place you take your family for a nice BBQ or a picnic. The Shadow Realm can only be controlled by accomplished immortals – and by me. On the down side, it has a tendency to weaken mortals, including the deceased.

So why was I duelling my best friend in what can only be described as a Shadow Game? Was I some kind of sadist? Not really.

I will admit that I genuinely enjoy torturing people who have tortured others in life. But even if Atem had played penalty games against people, I wasn't going to hold it against him now. That would make me a hypocrite. I did the exact same thing. Still, we were going to duel in the Shadow Realm. It made me sick to my stomach but it had to be done. You see, here's the thing about the Shadow Realm:

It does not allow you to cheat.

The Shadows hate cheaters and punish them.

Taking this particular duel to the Shadow Realm was convenient as the Shadows could serve as both an arena that wasn't monitored by the Council of Gods – or by Destiny for that matter (I hate that guy, but I'll get back to that… maybe).  
However, duelling in the Shadow Realm was also an insurance policy.  
Neither one of us would be willing to cheat – and we would both be less likely to weasel our way out of a fair bet. We just needed some rules.

"OK Atem, we agreed to take this to the Shadow Realm, so here are the rules:  
We each pick 20 cards from our decks and we only play with those cards, okay?  
It'll be much faster and it shouldn't drain your energy too much. In addition, we only begin with 2,000 Life Points each."

"Fine be me."

"Good," I answered, changing my eyes to their immortal form as I opened my skull formed wallet.

The blackish purple darkness of the Shadows slithered its way around the hallway and swallowed both my friend and myself whole like a child swallows a juice brick. There was no going back now – not even for me.

Can I tell you a secret?

I was a little bit scared.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Part 4: The Bet**

 _Atem's POV_

Sometimes one needs to evaluate ones situation. At this particular time, I did just that. I had to ask myself some very serious questions and, in turn, answer them truthfully while hiding behind my usual stoic façade.

Was Death my best friend? Yes.

Did I trust her with my soul? Absolutely.

Was I afraid of her Shadow Magic? Definitely!

But I had never been in the habit of showing my emotions and I was not going to begin doing so now. I chose my 20 cards wisely based on my previous experiences with our duels. At least I hoped that I had chosen wisely – Death could be somewhat unpredictable. I knew that I was in for a challenge but I had no idea just _what kind of challenge_ I would be facing. In retrospect, I appreciate the 20 cards and 2,000 LP rules.

"Let's make this interesting," Death smiled semi-innocently as she shuffled my chosen deck.

I looked at her pale face, whishing I knew just what she was thinking. I had seen her like this before and it was never a good thing. She usually never used her immortal eyes unless she was picking up some "holy" person, like a priest or some other religious authority among humans. They were the one kind of people she hated to pick up the most. I couldn't blame her, really, for the most part they were actually pretty annoying when they died.

I crossed my arms and looked closely at her, brow furrowed. "What do mean by _'making this interesting'_? I thought the duel in itself should be of enough interest to entertain us both. "

"What I mean, Atem, is that we could make a bet. "

I was genuinely intrigued by what kind of bet Death would make with a mere human. Let's face the facts, shall we; she was my best friend in this confusing stage between dying and actually moving on to the afterlife, but we must not forget, that even after my death I was, in essence, still a mere human.  
My friend, however, was half immortal and had not been a human herself for quite some time.  
She had forgotten all about linear thought patterns and she would sometimes say ditzy and nonsensical things like _'I'm sure I left my coffee mug in admin, I remember it as clearly as if I had done it next week!'_ But for all her power over time, she seemed to be a lonely soul.  
I hoped my company would be enough to entertain her for the time being, but I was not foolish enough to think myself a match for the one she truly longed for.  
That would be stupid since, as noted, I was human.

"What kind of bet?" I asked as we handed back the decks we had just shuffled.

She removed her glasses and turned her attention to her duel disc; "You know that question that you keep asking me?"

"Yes. And I will ask again: Do you think you did the right thing, Death? "

"Yeah, that question is getting on my nerves. Here's my deal: If you win this duel, I will tell you everything.  
I will tell you, why I did what I did. I will tell you, why I think I did the right thing. But if I win, you will have to take my word for it.  
If I win, you will not ask me that question again. Do we have a deal?  
Remember, this is the Shadow Realm; if you take my deal, Atem Muto, you must honour it. Otherwise, there will be a punishment. Deal? "

So that was why she wanted to take this duel to the Shadow Realm. I must admit that this was a very clever strategy.  
Death was not a fool. She never had been. Well, at least not in the time I had known her. I only needed one word to answer her challenge:

"Deal! "

* * *

 **Okay, this is all for chapter 4.**

 **I know that these chapters are very short, but they will be longer in the future. I promis.**

 **Feel free to leave a comment.**

 **InLoveWithMysteries**


	5. Chapter 5: The Duel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Part 5: The Duel**

 _Death's POV_

Bet or no bet, I knew that I had to move quickly if I didn't want the Shadows to tare Atem apart, so I had gathered a hand of my strongest and most loyal monsters and supplied them with magic and traps, which theoretically should end the duel sooner rather than later. We readied our duel discs with our chosen decks.

There is one sentence often uttered by mortal women that I find to be both unjust, untrue… and, frankly, extremely offensive.  
Some women claim that chivalry is dead and that all the 'good men' are either gay or married.  
That's not fair.  
What about the dead once?  
Couldn't they be good guys?

Anyway, Atem, being both a bro and a gentleman at the same time, told me to take the first turn after the good old principle of _ladies first_ (though I'm not sure how he got the idea that I was a lady in the first place, but let's not go there).  
As agreed we began with 2,000 Life Points each.

I drew a card and looked at my hand.

"I summon _Red Archery Girl_ in Defence Mode and then I'll put one card face down. " I usually don't say much more than the duel requires. I feel stupid when I voice the obvious and Atem wasn't blind.

" _Red Archery Girl_? I thought we were duelling, not having a girls' night out! " my friend teased with his arms crossed and his head cockily tilted.  
He oozed confidence.

"You know me, Atem. I never let a man do a woman's job. " I smirked and added: "I've ended my turn. Your draw. "

He drew a card and summoned _Silver Fang_ and _Beaver Warrior_ , both in Defence Mode.  
I couldn't help myself – it was really unlike him to be on the defensive this way.  
I simply couldn't resist the temptation of teasing him a little; "I thought you said this was a duel, Atem. How is it a duel, when we are both defending? Are you scared? "

"Not at all, D. But I am no fool either. That face down card of yours could be anything. I take no risks. I have a bet to win. "

"Oh that's too bad. Do you end your turn? "

"Yes."

"Good, then I draw! " I said it at the exact same second as my fingers closed around the top card of my deck.  
I turned it over and had to pull myself seriously together to avoid laughing.  
I had drawn the perfect card.  
Atem was doomed.

"I sacrifice 1,000 LP to play the spell card _Toon World_. You know this card, so I won't explain. However, I will sacrifice my _Red Archery Girl_ to play _Toon Mermaid_ in Attack mode… and I'll end my turn. "

If there was one thing I admired about my dear friend it was his ability to keep his head clear and stay cool during almost any kind of tough duel.  
People like Atem are almost impossible to read because they don't rattle easily, but I knew him well enough to know that he just drew the worst possible kind of card; the kind you _want to use but can't_.

As I have already mentioned, the Shadows hate cheaters and punish them. For this reason, I shifted back and forth between my eyes until one was human and the other divine. This meant that I could control the Shadow Magic enough to avoid becoming consumed but still didn't see more than a mortal would normally be able to. I couldn't see his cards. I had to deduce.

Theoretically, it could have been a stronger monster, but I doubted it. Most of the monsters I knew from his deck only required one sacrifice to be summoned and Atem already had two on his side of the field, both in defence. So I could rule out _Summoned Skull_ and _Dark Magician_.  
It couldn't be a trap, or if it was, it was a useless one like _Dragon Capture Jar_. Then again, he was a professional duellist. The King of Games, people called him. He wouldn't be stupid enough to even have that card in his 20 card deck, would he? He knew I only had one dragon monster and I rarely used it.  
That could only mean that he had drawn a spell card that he couldn't use because he didn't have the right monster on the field or in his hand to activate it. It must have been torture!

"I place one card face down and flip _Silver Fang_ into attack mode. Not much else for me to do, D., so with this, I'll end my turn. " His posture was tall and proud as always as he said it, but there was something very wrong. I could hear it though it was only a cautious echo lost somewhere in the Shadows: It was fatigue. The Shadows had already begun to affect him.

"Atem, are you okay buddy? " I asked concerned.

"I am fine, D. It is your move. Please, continue. " he gestured like a true gentleman. Proud and brave. Fool.

I drew _Dian Keto the Cure Master_ and decided that I it would probably be a good idea to play it. I had the upper hand in the duel, but if you did the maths, I could still lose. Atem still had 2,000 LP and one monster on the field with 1,500 defence points on the field. Granted, he also had a monster in attack mode, but _Silver Fang_ still had 1,200 attack point.

For my part, I had 1,000 LP and had to give up an additional 500 to use my _Toon Mermaid_ against my opponent. Bad deal if he only lost 200 LP after my attack. There is one thing that I never do; I never dig my own grave, so to speak. Which only left me with one option:

"I play _Dian Keto the Cure Master_ and gain an additional 1,000 LP, which means I'm back in the game with 2,000 LP. Then I sacrifice 500 LP to teach you not to annoy Death with nosy questions by kicking your monster off of the field! _Toon Mermaid_ , attack _Silver Fang_ and show my friend here, what girl power really means!"

I had him now…

Or so I thought.

A word of advice – never underestimate the spirit of a deceased duellist.

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I was you, Death! I reveal my face down card: _Change of Heart_. Now your mermaid is on my team. " he smirked confidently.

So Gods be damned coy. I could not help laughing.

* * *

 **Laides and gentlemen, we have a Duel in process!**

 **I will only say this...**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **InLoveWithMysteries**


	6. Chapter 6: Friendships and Strategies Mi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Okay chaps! This is the second part of the duel. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

 **Please leave a comment :)**

 **Love from InLoveWithMysteries**

* * *

 **Part 6: Friendships and Strategies Mix Surprisingly Well**

 _Atem's POV_

It was proven multiple times throughout the history of Duel Monsters that _Change of Heart_ could save an entire duel if played wisely. Sadly, I was not playing it against an amateur.  
I made the mistake of playing it against Death.

With a chuckle, she swiftly countered _Toon Mermaid's_ direct attack on her life points by flipping her own face down card.  
It was _De-Spell_.  
Of all the spell cards in all of Duel Monsters, Death just had to activate this one card to negate the effect of my _Change of Heart_ and continued her attack on my _Silver Fang_.  
As my monster perished from his lost battle, my life points took a hit and I was down to 1,800. Still not too bad when one considers that Death was down to 1,500 herself.  
But I had learned long ago that she was a duellist of whom one should be weary.  
She placed yet another card face down and ended her turn.

I was fully aware that my chosen deck was not as good as I had hoped it would be.  
I drew a card; _Fissure_.  
I was in dire need of either a better strategy or of sheer dumb luck. But right then and there, this one spell was my best hope. I placed it face down and ended my turn. I had nothing better in my hand. Nothing I could use right now anyway.

Death drew a card. She giggled in much the same fashion that the girls had done in the hallways of Domino High whenever when either Seto Kaiba or I had walked past them when making our way to either the cafeteria or the gym. However, for some inexplainable reason beyond my cognitive prowess, it was much less annoying to hear the giggle of Death than that of, say, Miho or Thea for example.

It would have send shivers down my spine if I had had one.

"Bro, 'you ok? You don't look well. " There was genuine worry in Death's voice as she approached me.

If I must be honest, I was not at all okay. The Shadows were taking their toll on me. Looking down at my boots, I could see myself slowly turning more transparent by the minute. My thoughts were beginning to spin out of control and my façade was slowly cracking.  
It would not be long before the darkness would try to consume me.

Then I felt something.

Out of nowhere, I felt warmth spreading across my shoulders and make its way downward towards my heart.  
I looked up.  
Death sat before me with her pale hands on my shoulders. She had covered her one immortal eye with a thick chunk of raven hair and gazed at me with her olive green orb, worried.

"Atem, this has gone too far, I'm calling off this duel! "

"No. I'll be fine. Don't worry. "

"Too bad, old chap. I already worry. Let's just end this. "

"We cannot stop this duel, D. you know that as well as I do. "

"Then I'll surrender. "

"You will do no such thing! We have a bet to settle and I will not win by your capitulation! You are better than that. "

Oh, how my words must have sounded like foolish pride in her ears, but I assure you it was not.  
The harsh reality was that even if I was struggling to keep the Shadows at bay and duel at the same time, I could not back out even if I wanted to. She may have been able to control the Shadows and push them from me but when you play a game in the Shadow Realm, there will always be consequences. There was a risk that the Shadows would consume both our souls.  
I did not wish that fate to befall Death.

Not her.

She was the best friend that anyone could ever have – and the best hope humanity had left.  
I would not let her surrender.  
I would finish this duel even if the Shadows did consume me fully. Therefore, I told her that we should finish.

"OK, Atem. We'll finish our duel, but first things first. "

With those words, Death wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in a tight hug. I could not hear the words she spoke. Even if I had been able to hear her, I would not have understood.  
All I know is this; as she hugged med, I suddenly began to feel warm.  
Not the kind of warm that comes with a campfire or even from a well-heated room in winter.  
It felt like pure sunshine all the way through my soul. It felt exactly like the summer sun of Domino City on the beach days, where Yugi and I would meet our friends for a game of football or for ice cream.  
It felt like we were together again.  
Connected.  
Yugi and I.

"Can you find it, Atem? Can you find your light? Not any light – _your light_? " Her voice had almost startled me.

It took me a while to understand what she had meant. When realisation finally dawned on me, I nodded in agreement.  
She still hugged me.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yes. "

"Can you grasp it? Can you hold it?"

"Yes."

"Then hold on to it. Hold on to that light, Atem. Whatever you do, don't let go!"

I agreed and held on to my light. I held on to Yugi. When I was solid once again, Death returned to her own side of the field. She have me a concerned look and a friendly smile before she simply said:

"It's my move. Now. LET'S DUEL! "

Death drew a card and smiled. It was a weak smile of relief.

"It'll be over soon, Atem. Then we can get you to safety. I play _Change of Heart_. Now your _Beaver Warrior_ is my ally, and you, my friend, are wide open. _BEAVER WARRIOR! ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY! "_

My life points took a dive to 600. Death ended her turn.

I drew a _De-Spell_ , thank the Gods.

"I play _De-Spell_! This allows me to dispose of your over powered _Toon World_. This in turn will destroy your

 _Toon Mermaid_ , because she cannot exist without it! "

"I still have _Beaver Warrior_ and you are unprotected. "

"I am not finished jet! I activate my spell card, _Fissure_ , which removes _Beaver Warrior_ from the field. Then I

play a card from my hand: _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress_ , in defence mode – and end my turn. "

Death looked mildly annoyed.  
I couldn't blame her.  
By destroying her mermaid, I had reduced her life points to 400.

She drew a card and then looked even more annoyed than before. If I knew my friend at all, this look meant that she had drawn a useless card.

Good.

"Well, I can't use the card I just drew, but I am not short of options. I play _Monster Reborn_ to bring back my

 _Red Archery Girl_ in defence mode and end my turn. "

I drew.

Then I smirked.

Then I laughed.

This duel was over.

"I sacrifice my _Winged Dragon_ to summon my loyal _Dark Magician_ in attack mode. "

"Are you done?"

"Far from! I play _Stop Defence_ and force your _Red Archery Girl_ into attack mode. "

"Oh no… I see where this is going. "

"Good. Then you also know, what I'll do next: _DARK MAGICIAN!_ ATTACK _RED ARCHERY GIRL_ AND END THIS

DUEL!"

With these words, _Dark Magician_ attacked and the duel was over.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Be Told

**Misty:** *sigh* do I have to write it again?

 **Kuriboh:** *nods*

 **Misty:** Okay. I'll write the disclaimer, Toth help me...

 **Toth:** Sorry Misty, I'm a bit busy.

 **Misty:** It was a figure of speech! Anyway:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Part 7: Truth Be Told**

 _Death's POV_

As the remainder of my LP dived to zero, I began to laugh. I laughed harder than ever before. Both my eyes had changed into the eerie eyes of Eternity. I fell forward as Atem approached me with a smirk, his arm outstretched in a gesture of helpfulness. I took his hand and allowed him to help me back on my feet.

While I returned my eyes to their human form and caught my breath, I dusted off my floral dress. I took a deep, refreshing breath and composed myself. I took out my deck, thanked it and gave it a kiss, before returning it to its blue bag. I always remembered to thank my loyal monsters. They served me well.

"You fought well, Death. You almost had me!" Atem confirmed. True to his title as champion, he always congratulated a fellow duellist – and of course, he had a prise to claim:

"Well, I think you owe me an explanation. Did you do the right thing in allowing me to say 'goodbye' to Yugi?"

"Definitely."

"How can you be sure? You broke the rules… and lost your job."

"Hold your horses, Atem! I'm only suspended. They did not fire me."

"But they still might…"

"Not on this side of Eternity, they won't. They _never_ do."

"Wait, have you gotten suspended before?"

"Ten times and counting. They always come crawling back."


	8. Chapter 8: What Might Have Been

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Part 8: What Might Have Been**

 _Atem's POV_

I was genuinely shocked.

I wasn't sure for how long I had known Death. After all, time didn't move according to the rules of the mortal world here in Limbo. We had become instant friends in the aftermath of my departure from the Land of the Living. Whatever time we didn't spend working, we usually spend playing games or exploring the mysteries of Limbo together.

I liked her rebellious spirit and sense of self-worth. We had a lot in common. Still, I had never imagined that she would break rules this systematically. I had never thought that Death would jeopardise her job with such frequency.  
I simply needed to know, why.

" **Because neither of you deserved what was to come if I had followed that blasted** _ **rule book**_!" Death fumed her eyes like exploding stars. It was like listening to the entire universe cry out in desperation.

I had never thought she would use that voice towards me. Usually she reserved it to Gods and Demons - People generally incapable of using common sense and reasoning as guidelines in their everyday activities. Concerned, I let my hands rest on her trembling shoulders.

She cried.

"Death, slow down. Breathe." I knew how ridiculous it sounded, but I knew this state.

Death was only partially immortal. She was half-human, which meant she knew how to breathe, even if her lungs didn't need air. It also meant that her human side sometimes claimed her emotions fully – and that was when she became incapable of holding back. I knew that I needed her to calm down and claim herself, lest the Shadow Realm and Limbo collide and bring about Gods knew what. I repeated: "Death. Breath."

After she had regained full control of her emotions, Death turned her gaze to the floor. She looked embarrassed.

"I promised that I would tell you the truth, Atem. But it is not an easy truth to tell," she bit her slightly chapped lip before she continued; "will you promise me that you will listen and at least _try_ to not hate me?"

"D, you're my best friend. How could I ever hate you?"

"People usually do, once I've told them the truth. Please, Atem. I really don't want to lose your friendship." She cried even harder.

"I give you my word, D. On my honour, I will try not to hate you."

Death took a breath.

To my surprise, she looked at me with the eternal eyes of her immortal self. There was no emotion, only the never-ending darkness and beauty of Eternity. She took my hands in hers and began to speak in her honey sweet, sorrowful voice:

"My friend, I see _everything_. Every possible outcome of every possible choice.

The past.

The present.

The future.

These mean nothing to me anymore. They mean everything to humans. I am no longer a mere human, but that does not give me the right to be _inhumane_. My eyes see everything – and the price for following the rules the night you died was far too great a price for me to pay willingly. My language fails me… forgive me. I cannot tell you – so I must _show you_!"

* * *

Death allowed the darkness of the Shadows to transport us to a place that I knew far too well.

It was the hospital.

In one of the beds, I saw the figure of a younger boy with eclectic hair.

My little brother, Yugi.

He was hooked up to some machine. Slowly, he woke up from his heavy sleep.

"Yugi, my darling boy,why did you do this? Have I done something wrong so you feel that you can't talk to me?" An old, grey haired man sat beside the hospital bed with tears in his eyes. I knew this man very well.

It was our grandfather, Solomon Muto.

"Death, what is this?" I asked, not entirely sure that I wanted to know.

Death looked at me with a sorrowful face and then turned her face to the scene in front of us;

"This is a reflection of _what might have been_. Mind you, Atem. None of this is real. None of this actually happened. It _would have happened_ , if I had obeyed the rules of my trade without a second thought – or without any compassion. This is what the Council chose to ignore. This is what _Destiny_ chose. Not me."

"So, what happened?"

"Yugi fell victim to severe survivor's guilt. He took too many painkillers… on purpose."

"What, my brother committed suicide?" I must have stared at Death in horror and desperation.

"Yes."

I felt how my fear became too evident for my own liking. Death continued:

"According to the hospital records, he had a history of seven attempted suicides. By the eighths time, I could no longer save him. He was too withered and weary. He was only sixteen."

"Sixteen? One year? Why?"

"I don't know, Atem. Really, I don't. Please believe me."

"I believe you," I could almost sense my face turn paler than usual; "I just whish I knew his reason. This is not what I wanted! I wanted to save him!"

"I know. But you still need to see this."

* * *

I saw how Joey sit by a hospital bed where Yugi was hooked up to a heart monitor among other machines. He held on to my brother's hand and never stopped talking through sobs and a broken voice.

"Please Yug. Wake up, little buddy. Please. What am I gonna do without my best pal?"

Then it happened.

Everything went so fast. The monitor beeped as Yugi flat-lined.

Hospital staff came rushing in to jump-start Yugi's heart.

Joey was escorted out of the room.

Left alone, Joey punched a hole in the wall before he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He was beyond any comfort.

I saw a doctor come out and talk to Joey.

I saw one of my best friends snap and curse at the doctor for allowing Yugi to die.

When the doctor went away, Joey fell onto a chair and took out his Duel Monsters deck. He took out _Time Wizard_ , the card that Yugi gave him the first time the three of us sailed off to Duelist Kingdom. The place we met Mai and Emma.

I watched as Joey almost begged _Time Wizard_ to spin his wheel and turn back time.

"I don't need a thousand years" he said, "I just need two. I just want my pals back. I just want Yugi and Atem to be alive and duelling."

It was heart breaking.

Joey took out his mobile phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Tristan? You with Tea, buddy? Listen, can you…" he chocked a little, "Can you two please get to the hospital? It's Yugi – again. Only this time… This time…"

I watched him take the phone from his ear and cry his heart out before returning to the conversation.

"Tristan, he's gone. Yugi is dead. They didn't save him this time."

I saw Tristan and Tea arrive minutes later with the Bakura twins.

I saw them cry and hug Joey and each other.

I saw our best friends on Earth walk into the room where Yugi's body lay cold on the bed.

I saw them cry and heard them scream.

I heard them pleading with Yugi to return to them.

I saw the Ryou with his white hair cry onto his twins striped T-shirt.

And then I saw something, I had never thought, I'd see:

Bakura, Ryou's twin brother, had tears in his eyes. For all the rivalry between us, he looked up at the ceeling and actually _s_ _poke_ :

"You have your brother back, Atem," my tempremental friendemy sobbed, "please, take care of him. He needs you now more than ever."

Then there was a long, sullen silence.

Tea was the first to speak. Her words were heavy:

"Well, who's going to tell Solomon?"

* * *

I looked at the scene in sheer horror and went almost transparent. How could this have been Yugi's destiny? How could Yugi fail to see the reason behind my sacrifice?

Sick to my now none-existing stomach, I turned to face Death, pleadingly:

"At least tell me that he found peace in his death? He deserves that at least."

"You know the system just as well as I do, my friend. Yugi's soul would have been scared. Even shredded to pieces. And we both know what fate awaits those poor, lost souls."

"Oh no." I wanted to cry, but that is very hard for spirits. It is, in fact, almost impossible.

* * *

The scenery changed again. I knew this place to be the Administration – Admin for short. I had been there with Death a few times to pick her up for a game or something after a long period of hard work. This time it was in no way a pleasant feeling to look around at some very familiar faces… well, let's call them _reflections_ of familiar faces, because that was all they were. Yet they still made me very uncomfortable.

"You have to be KIDDING ME, PETER!" Death looked about ready to explode. Her raven hair was wild, her black jeans torn and her eyes had become supernovas in her pale face.

"You know the rules, Death. He thinks it, he gets it." The ancient man in front of Death looked stoic and showed no inch of mercy.

"That is not fair! He suffers from survivor's guilt and has done so for a year! Why wasn't he helped?!"

"That is not of any consequence to you! His soul belongs to the Morning Star. It is your duty to get him there!"

"I will do no such thing!" Death raged.

A male shape with black wings and blond hair looked from Peter to Death, back to Peter. He smirked: "Might I offer a suggestion?"

"CAN IT, LUCIFER! I'M WARNING YOU! DO. NOT. TEST. ME!" Death panted.

"Death, c'mon my girl. He's a dead soul. Grey, transparent, worthless… he is of no use to anybody. And reincarnation is not an option. He'd be stillborn." The blond had venom in is voice. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

Death shook her head: "No. No soul is worthless. Yugi is innocent. He doesn't deserve your blasted flames!"

"He has no choice!"

Death threw a punch. It was a hard, precise and perfectly placed uppercut to Lucifer's jaw. She panted: "I will not allow you to take this soul, Lucifer. Come at me with everything you've got; I refuse to yield!"

Lucifer shook his head in annoyance: "Then you carry the responsibility for this embarrassment on your shoulders, Daughter of Mortals! I will have what is mine, whatever the cost. Let it be war upon you, Death!"

"Please, no. She's just trying to be kind. I'll come – just leave Death alone. Please." Yugi spoke with a monotone, weary and weak voice. Even in death, his eyes were dim and never left the ground.

"Yugi, you don't deserve this. We need to find your brother." Death pleaded.

"No. Look at me now, Death. Atem would only hate me now. I deserve nothing short of Lucifer's flames."

* * *

I begged Death to stop.

I fell to his knees and wrapped the arms around myself as the purple darkness of the Shadows surrounded us again.

I was distraught.

I tried to find something to hold on to. Was this what Destiny had had in mind for Yugi? Why? What had he ever done to deserve a fate so cruel? At this moment, I had no idea how to feel.

I died the victim of a maniac's bullets at a school dance.

I died willingly, shielding Yugi from two bullets.

I wanted him to live a happy life.

A full life.

Destiny had had other plans.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I'm sorry for your shock. I'm sorry the horror of this vision. I'm sorry that I had to show you, but you have to understand that I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you die in vain – any of you."

Death knelt down and embraced me. I was still shaking. She rubbed my back in gentle circles until I had calmed enough to return the hug and meet her gaze.

"But, Atem. As I said: this didn't happen. None of this is real. I know what really happened."

"What? What really happened to Yugi after my death? Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"I think you should know," Death replied; "Because if you know the truth, you'll understand me."


	9. Chapter 9: What Really Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

 **Part 9: What Really Happened.**

 _Death's POV_

"How dare you touch me!"

The sound of Yugi's voice with so much strength and authority startled Atem. The vision before him was surprising to say the least. He had never thought his brother was capable of being _this_ firm.

Ushio was one of the most brutal bullies at Domino High. He had bullied Yugi and his friend Ryou more times than anyone could count on two hands – and he had the scars to prove it. Ryou's twin brother, Bakura, was very effective with his fists – and Atem had had his own way of dealing with his classmate, whenever he chose to go after Yugi.

I can't blame him – and I'm not going to.

Ever.

"Ushio, do you remember the school dance last year? Do you remember what happened?" there was something in Yugi's eyes.

It was not fear.

It was not insecurity.

It was _power_ – raw and simple. Atem had never seen his brother like this before.

Then again, how could he? He didn't exactly have my eyesight.

Yugi stood tall with a backbone as strong as an old oak tree. He held the bully's hands in a firm grip with his own. His amethyst eyes had a small spark of crimson. He met Ushio's gaze with calm confidence. Without looking away, Yugi took a deep breath before he turned his attention to his friends:

"Joey, do you remember the dance?"

"As if it was yesterday, Yug."

"What happened?"

"There was a massacre. Some old guy with a gun shot at random."

"Ryou, do you remember who died that night?"

"Of cause, Yugi. Atem died."

"Duke, who was Atem?"

"Your big brother."

"Correct. Bakura, who was Atem?"

"The King of Games. The President of the Duel Monsters Club."

"Correct. Miho, how did my brother die?"

"He was hit by two bullets."

"Why?"

"Yugi, I…"

"WHY? Duke, why was Atem hit twice?"

"He shielded you, Yugi. Atem died to protect _you_."

"And why did he do that? Tea?"

"Because you are his Treasure, Yugi. He was a King – and he protected his Treasure."

"Correct. So let's analyse the facts, Ushio. I am Yugi Muto, the current King of Games.  
I am the brother of Atem Muto, one of the strongest students at Domino High and my superior duellist.  
Atem was older, stronger, smarter and more ruthless then I.  
Atem ruled this school as a Pharaoh would have ruled ancient Egypt. He could have easily survived but he chose not to.  
He chose to shield _me_.  
He chose to save _me_.  
Why? Because he _loves_ me. Because _I_ am the one person in this world that means the most to him.  
Atem was a King.  
 _I_ am his Treasure. Only the worthy touch a king's treasure, and you, Ushio… you are _most certainly not_ worthy! You have no right to touch me. You have no right to bully me. You have no right to harm me! I am Yugi Muto, King of Games, President of the Duel Monster's Club, survivor of the Domino High School Massacre and younger brother of Atem Muto!  
I am not your victim!  
I am _your king_!  
I am my brother's brother and if you ever touch me again – I _will_ subject you to a penalty game. I _will_ punish you.  
Do. Not. Test. ME!"

* * *

As the scene played out before him, Atem watched in astonishment how Yugi's proud demeanour affected Ushio. He watched as Yugi released the bully's wrist without ever flinching or showing the least of signs of weakness. Yugi's eyes showed nothing but pride and self-worth. His friends stood behind him, all of them with their arms crossed and their gazes fixed on Ushio. Only Miho showed signs of doubt. Her eyes shifted, until she was calmed by Tristan's confident smile.

I must admit that I was a bit jealous.

I was terrified of how all this might affect my relationship with Atem.

Can I be frank with you?

Right then and there, I missed the comfort of my boyfriend's arms around my shoulders.

A proud smirk painted itself on Atem's face after the initial shock had settled. Yugi seemed taller, more confident and, most importantly, he _owned_ the title of King. Their friends backed him up like guards would their monarch.  
Even Bakura seemed to be behind Yugi.  
This was it.  
This was what Atem had wanted.  
This was perfect.

I extended both my hands towards my friend and helped him rise. I was content to see him return to his more solid form. To witness a strong spirit go transparent was one of the scariest things I have ever experienced. Still, I was anxious about his final reaction.

Yes, he had become transparent and distressed at the sight of what might have been.

Yes, he had turned solid again, and he was proud of his brother after what had actually happened.

For me, one question remained unanswered: Would this affect our friendship?

Would Atem hate me?

Would he fear me?

How would he react?

I had never told him about my true power before. I had never told him, how much I am able to see – how much I am able to change at will. I had never mentioned this before.

I had often used Shadow Magic around him, but that was just one of my tools. My true power wasn't in my skull formed wallet.

Not really.

Atem's usual stoicism was gone. He had tried in vain to compose himself and act his usual strong, confident self. It had been a futile attempt. The second he rose to his feet, he immediately startled me by hugging me tight, and buried his face in the collar of my denim jacket. He half chuckled, half cried. He was almost lost for words, but he did manage to push two over the edge of his tongue:

" _Thank you_!"


	10. Chapter 10: What Friends Are For

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Author's note:**

Okay Chaps. First and foremost: Thank you for reading along and for your patience. I am aware how long it took me to finish this sequel to "Always". Well, this has been very much about Atem and Death. It is a story that I have wanted to write for a long time.

Currently, I am working on a third part of this continuity. It was always supposed to be a trilogy, but I found myself stuck at times. I still need to finish my third part of the adventure.

I don't have to say this, but I will do so anyway: "Jehbel, thanks mate! It wounldn't be the same story without you."

* * *

 **Part 10: What Friends Are For**

 _Atem's POV_

Death was caught off guard by the hug. She had feared my reaction. Feared that I should reject her friendship and never talk to her again. She had been so anxious about what I would do and say. She had almost been positive that my reaction would be a negative one. That showing me her true power would be the very end of the friendship she obviously valued. Except for her boyfriend, War, and myself, everyone in Limbo was centuries older than her.

It must have been a lonely existence.  
Whenever War wasn't home – Death was lonely.  
… and then she'd talk to me.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she laughed in relief, wetting my hair. When I finally met her gaze, she went quiet. Were my actions that hard to interpret? I gave her another hug, before I spoke:

"Thank you, Death. Thank you for saving Yugi!"

"I didn't save him, Atem. You did. You said goodbye, you told him how you felt. You gave him back his self-worth."

"But you made it possible! You broke the rules and allowed me to say goodbye."

"Do you understand why I did it?"

"Not really, no. I'm grateful – but you didn't have to."

"Of course I had to!"

"No, you didn't have to risk that much for our sakes. I appreciate it but you stuck your neck out for somebody you hardly knew and had no relation to. You didn't have to care but you did. You risked your job for a stranger. That is amazingly selfless."

She gave me an odd look, as if she didn't understand me. Then she blinked with a high frequency and her face turned pink. She looked embarrassed.

"No, Atem. No. No no no no no – it's the most selfish thing I've ever done. I did it because I hoped that maybe – just maybe – if I helped you save Yugi, then my own brother would forgive me for being such a bloody weakling. That if I helped you save your brother, then Vitus would forgive me for being too weak to save him from Destiny. Save him from the Gods. Save him from getting hit by that car. Save him from dying 60 years ahead of schedule. I couldn't save him. I caused my own brother's death. I had to collect my own brother's soul. I…. I….. I was only 16. I was still mortal. My parents feared and hated me. They kicked me out of my home. They had every right to. What I did was horrible. I just hoped that somehow, in some small way…  
That if Yugi was saved. If Yugi's soul was spared….  
That he'd forgive me. That my own brother would forgive me."

I was astonished by my dear friend's behaviour. To quote Joey: She was freaking out. She cried and buried her face in her hands. She turned away from me, shaking, and fell to her knees.

I went in front of her. As I knelt down to her level, she turned her head in shame. I did not think twice, I just reacted. I pulled Death in a tight embrace, gently stroking her soft hair. She cried onto my shoulder. I had never seen her this vulnerable. It was a frightening experience but I never let go of her. As her tears stopped streaming and her voice died out, I finally felt that I could say something.

"Death, please listen to me. I have never met anyone as strong and caring as you."

"You can't mean that…"

"Yes, I do! Listen; You were young. You were mortal and you stood no chance against Destiny. But you're not broken. You're not their mindless puppet. You stand up for the souls you collect. You dare to interfere. Hey, you even have the guts to punch old Lucifer in the face if you need to! That takes some courage… and some serious skill!" I chuckled.

We both laughed a little weakly. It was nice to see a smile on Death's pink face. I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

As I returned to the library of Toth, I could not help but think about Death's confession and her reaction to what she had shown me. She had been anxious. She had cried and seemed small. I had gained a new appreciation for Death's sacrifice and my respect for her had only grown.

I could hardly believe what had been done to her. As I returned to my duties, I smiled to myself and sent Death a friendly thought. I felt genuinely blessed to be her friend.

I could never hate her.

How could anyone hate her?

This was a woman with much more power than even Seto Kaiba – and she never used that power destructively. People say that Death doesn't judge. That all are equal in the face of Death. Nonsense. Death does in fact judge – she just judge the Gods and herself harshly, while she shows the mortals kindness.  
I was happy. Content.  
Yugi was safe.  
My little brother would have a good life…  
A full life.

I just hoped that I could one day repay Death's kindness. At this moment, my greatest wish was this: I wanted to help my dear friend as she had helped me.

Death had saved Yugi.

Now it was my turn to save her.  
After all, that's what friends are for, isn't it?


End file.
